


Breathe

by SmittyJaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmittyJaws/pseuds/SmittyJaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their cell was airtight.  Written for fanfic100 prompt "054. Air."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OCs, should I create any for these stories.
> 
> Author’s Note: Not entirely happy with this one, but oh well. When your brain comes up with a story idea, you gotta go with it.

Mike and Jo hadn’t had much time to react or fight their captors as they were forcibly shoved into some kind of holding container on the androids’ ship. Mike’s radio and weapon and Jo’s set of skeleton keys had been confiscated almost right away, leaving them with no way to get free or contact the outside.

They had tried pounding on the walls or looking for some hatch that might allow them to escape, but to no avail. Their situation became that much more dire when they realized that there were no vents or hatches in the room - it was airtight. They then stopped their efforts, as it would just use up their oxygen faster.

When the Doctor and the Brigadier finally found and freed the two captive UNIT members, Jo and Mike were more than grateful to see them, but more so for the fact that they were now able to breathe more easily.


End file.
